Bandees
by LaurieCullen
Summary: Bella, Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Lauren (OC) are band friends. With the addition of two cute new guys, what will happen to these BBFs (best band friends)?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

I quickly put my sheet music in the cover of my Band book.

No way I was going to lose it like I did my band camp sheet.

I had to find a twelfth grader who had one from the year before, when they were in eleventh grade.

Just imagine how desperate Rosalie thought I'd seemed!

I slid my music in my band cubby and slid out my trombone case.

"Hey, Emmett, good job on your solo today, you rocked it," I said, smiling.

"Thanks, Bells," he said, ruffling my hair.

The burly tuba player had always been like a big brother to me, though his brother, Jasper, was nothing of the sort.

Actually, Jasper was kind of an ass.

He played French horn and was always really stuck up.

He was my friend, Rosalie's, brother.

Ro was like him, in a way.

She was only nice if she wanted to be, which she was nice to me, because she knew I could shoot a shotgun like nobody's business.

She was nice to Alice because she knew Ali would shop her to death.

She was nice to Laurie because Laurie was just bat crap crazy.

We called her Laurie because the other Lauren was a b*tch.

Laurie was too, but she wasn't conceited, just brash and sarcastic, and a bit sadistic as well, but she was d*mn hilarious.

Laurie played Bassoon, which she thought sounded like a suffocating moose.

Her dad, Andy, signed her up for band in the first place.

She preferred Wrestling or Choir.

Laurie had the most amazing voice.

It was strong, warm, and made you want to stop whatever you were doing and listen intently.

It was so good that even though our class rotations didn't allow Band and Choir, the school cut Social Studies out of her schedule just so Mrs. Harper could have her in choir as their Mezzo-Soprano soloist.

Laurie seemed so perfect, but I knew she wasn't.

I knew that she was on medication, anti-psychotic medication, but even that made stuff difficult.

That was probably the reason she was so sadistic and brash.

But we loved her for it.

Alice was obsessed with shopping.

She always had a new designer outfit.

She was about clothes like Laurie and Rose were with VERY high heeled shoes. (Laurie was naturally short and Rosalie thought they made her butt look good. No matter what, Laurie still had the best butt)

She played the flute.

None of us could ever play that d*mn thing.

She could, but as she says, "It sounds like a screaming toddler,"

None of us really liked our instruments.

My Trombone heavy and it was hard to remember the slide positions.

Rosalie's bass saxophone was a little odd sounding and too low pitched for us to recognize.

Laurie's Bassoon sounded like a choking moose, even though she was good at it.

Ali's Flute sounded like a screaming toddler on crack.

Emmett's Tuba instantly labeled him as a fat nerd.

Must hate stereotypes!

Laurie and Rosalie were working through a piece entitled Nocturnal Dances while Emmett and I played through our solo piece, Carnival.

"Nice job guys," Mr. Fielding, our band director, said.

We all stopped playing and smiled, glancing at each other.

"Thanks, Mr. F," Laurie said, smiling.

We heard snickers from Mike Newton, a euphonium player.

He had such a perverted mind.

I scowled at him and he instantly cowered.

"You're welcome Miss Sullivan," he replied, "also, you might want to try out for all region concert band, they need a bassoonist"

"Thanks, Mr. F, I'll give it a try," Laurie replied.

"See you guys later, we're interviewing new candidates for the Percussion teacher position." Mr. F said, waving.

We all waved goodbye and went back to our business.

And that was what I called normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Noel Madden has been a great part in helping me with this story. She designed Chris. Chris is hers, not mine. Oh, I forgot the disclaimer.**

**DISCLAIMER: (Late but needed)**

**I do not own Twilight.**

**All rights to Stephenie Meyer.**

**All recognizable characters are hers.**

**I only own Laurie.**

**Noel Madden owns Chris.**

* * *

Lauren** POV**

I stared absentmindedly across the lunch room.

I saw the Cullens, the Masens, The Hales, The Swans, and one guy I wasn't used to seeing, all in line.

The new guy paid for his lunch and turned, trying to find a table.

I, being the idiot that I am, made eye contact.

Apparently, he thought that that meant to come over here.

I was fine with that, this guy seemed generally kind.

Most guys just want to get your pants down.

I searched in my mind about something to say. What could I say? I would seem stupid. I couldn't exactly start by :"Hello, welcome to town. I'm Lauren," Or could I?

Luckily for me, he started talking. "Hi." He said with a kind smile. "I'm Chris"

"Hey, I'm Lauren Madden." I replied, smiling softly.

"I've heard about you," he said, "You're the one Mrs. Harper keeps boasting about. That's got to get annoying,"

"It does, but Mrs. Harper is still the best," I said.

He smiled. "I see. So, which classes do you have today?"

I hesitated. Half of the time I didn't even know who I was, let alone memorize which classes I had.

"I have first period AP Biology, second period AP Literature, third period German, fourth period AP Trigonometry, fifth period Choir, sixth period band, and seventh period Algebra III, what about you?" I replied

"Wow, that's a lot of AP. And my schedule is a lot more depressing," he said.

"Oh really?" I replied rhetorically.

"Yeah." He said, listing the ten AP classes he had.

"And I thought mine was bad. ..." I thought.

"Finally, someone that understands," I said, smiling.

"Yeah, I do understand." he said, smiling back.

Oh my gosh, a boy is smiling back at me...

How is this happening?

"You look a little tense. Relax. You only live once Lauren Madden." He grinned.

"I'm always tense, it's hard to cut loose in a society where teachers expect you to excel and have no social life, while kids expect you to do their homework for them," I said, laughing, smiling.

"How? My dad's super strict," I said.

"Sounds fun, you want to hang out later?" I said.

If I was going to take a plunge with this guy, why not now?

"Yeah. You bet. Where would you like to go?" He asked

"IDK, never really been around," I said.

"How about the meadow?" He suggested.

"Meadow? Sounds good," I replied, smiling.

He grinned. "Great! I'll pick you up after my classes."

"Sounds great" I said, smiling.

"Where do I pick you up?" He asked.

"I live in the Ashby Mansion" I replied.

"I'll be there by seven then." He grinned before it rang for the next class.

"Great, see you then," I replied.

Was this a date?

He smiled and waved before walking to the next class,

I waved back.

I still couldn't believe I was going somewhere alone with a guy this cute.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lauren's POV from now on.**

**Noel Madden is helping me for the rest**

* * *

"What's up, Nessie?" I asked my sister, smiling.

Renesmee grinned. "Not much! How about you?" My little shy, yet hyper sister was bouncing up and down in expectation

"Well," I began, pausing for effect, and to make her mad, "I'm going on a date! Don't tell dad,"

Renesmee grinned. "My mouth is shut! Who with?"

"His name's Chris," I replied

Renesmee grinned, her eyes sparkling with curiosity. "How is he like?"

"He's tall, muscular, blonde, kind, funny," I replied, listing his attributes.

Renesmee sighed dreamily. "Good luck sis!"

"Thanks, Nessie," I replied, hugging her.

Renesmee smiled and hugged me back. "No problem. Have fun" She pulled away and waved, disappearing for somewhere. Probably paint on her favorite spot.

I smiled.

I heard the doorbell ring.

I quickly scampered down all 6 flights of stairs and opened the door.

Inside there was Chris looking at the door. As soon as he saw me he smiled and waved slightly, as if inviting me to sit next to him

I sat down next to him, happy to oblige.

"It's nice to see you again," i said, smiling.

Chris grinned. "You took those words out of my mouth." He laughed slightly, as if embarrassed at his own joke

I giggled a bit, smiling.

"How odd," I said

Chris laughed, forgetting about the teacher, who said "When the two students stop talking and laughing, we may start the class"

*flashback*

Time was going by slowly. I was starting to feel bored, not paying attention to class at all

"Class, please pull out "Emblems". Miss Madden, this is your solo piece," Mr. Fielding said.

I automatically sprang to attention.

I glanced at Chris from across the room.

He was sitting beside Bella, right in front of Emmett.

Chris was watching me from a far. I could see him squint his eyes.

Weird...

Mr. Fielding raised both his hands, prompting us to bring up our instruments.

He counted us off at 90 bpm (beats per minute)

I saw Chris bring his instrument up.

I began the solo piece.

It was effortlessly easy.

The notes flowed out of my bassoon like rain out of the sky.

Before I knew it, it was over.

I rejoined the rest of the band, happy to be out of the spotlight.

*end flashback*

I leaned in closely, feeling as if gravity was pulling me towards him.

I tried to make it seem natural.

Chris smiled.

His eyes hazel were sparkling.

I smiled back, gazing into his eyes.

Gosh, they were gorgeous.


	4. Chapter 4

I walked with Chris to the meadow as soon as we arrived.

The place was for sure beautiful.

Now I knew what I was missing.

My Dad was SO off!

"This place is so beautiful," I said, simply amazed.

Chris grinned. "I agree. I come here everyday before coming home. I study here."

"I don't study. I have an eidetic memory. Basically, I remember I've ever heard, seen, or read. But, it seems like a good place to study. It's so OPEN" I replied.

"Lucky you. " Chris said. "I wish I had that. Yeah it is. It's basically impossible to study at home."

"If you saw what I've been exposed to, you'd see it as a curse." i said, laughing at the irony of it.

"And what was that?" Chris asked.

"Parents fighting," I replied.

"Same at my home. Why do yours fight?"

"Dad cheated on Mom," I replied

Chris made a face. "With me was the other way around."

"I see. Why are parents always trying to guide us when they do horrible things themselves?" I asked

Chris shrugged. " I have no idea. But I guess everyone makes mistakes."

"True, I've made plenty of my own." I said.

"How could someone so perfect, make a mistake?" He asked.

I blushed.

_Lauren Elizabeth Madeleine Victoria Alsion Madden! Don't ramble like a bumbling idiot!_

"Thanks,"

It was all I could squeak out.

I hadn't expected it.

Chris laughed a bit, his amazing smile shining through.

That smile just sent a zing through my body, every time I saw it.

I felt gravity pulling me toward him, I tried desperately to make it look natural.

Real Smooth, Lauren, Real Smooth

Chris grinned at me. "Uh, Laurie?" I could tell he too was nervous.

I blushed, quickly leaning back, feeling the tension.

Chris leaned in closer as if he was going to kiss me.

I felt the pull again, but this time, I decided not to hide it.

Chris smiled softly, diminishing the distance between our faces.

Then, I did it.

I kissed him.

Chris was blushing, but he kissed me back.

It wasn't forced, or tense, it was natural.

After a while he pulled away gently.

I smiled softly.

I caught a glimpse of a someone who looked vaguely like my father, then I looked up.

Big Mistake.

Chris froze when he saw his mom. He muttered. "We're in big trouble..."

"Yeah.." I murmured

**Ooh, Cliffy...**

**I Promise to post this ASAP.**

**Sorry about the long gap between updates, everything has been piling up, but I promise to update more in the future.**


End file.
